Dame Blanche
by Asrial
Summary: Shion et Mu n'ont jamais eut une vie facile. certaines aides n'étaient pas une bonne idée. Heureusement pour eux, des gens tiennent à eux Shion X Kanon, Mu X Shaka X Aiolia
1. Chapter 1

Dame blanche

Partie 1/2

Shion soupira sans bruit.

Il jeta un petit regard triste a Mu mais ne dit rien.

Il était déjà 17h45.

Dans dix minutes très précisément, le jeune chevalier du bélier partirait sans se retourner, peut-être même sans se rappeler de lui dire au revoir.  
>Ce ne serait pas une nouveauté pour le grand pope.<br>Depuis leur retour a la vie, il s'était fait aux manières de Mu…et de tous les autres…

Ho, Mu était des plus correct avec lui, il venait le voir régulièrement.

Régulièrement oui…Comme on vient voir un vieux grand père capricieux a l'hospice….une fois par semaine, le mercredi, de 17 à 18h très précisément….Juste le temps pendant lequel Shaka s'absentait pour aller a son cours de sculpture a Athènes.

Désabusé, Shion apporta une tasse de thé à son cher élève qu'il voyait comme son fils.  
>Visiblement, l'affection qu'il avait pour lui n'était pas à double sens.<p>

"- Veux tu quelques biscuits avec ton thé ?"

Mu secoua la tête avec un rien d'irritation.

Il venait voir le grand pope parce que Shaka le poussait à le faire. La vierge trouvait scandaleux que Mu ne s'occupe pas mieux de celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui.

Mu avait renâclé au début.

Il avait grandit seul. Il s'était fait tout seul.

Il n'avait pas envie que Shion tente de reprendre la main haute sur lui.

Pourtant, jamais le grand pope n'avait essayé.

Il n'avait jamais protesté contre le peu de temps que son élève passait avec lui.

Il ne s'était jamais plaint du traitement qu'il recevait des chevaliers d'or.

Il n'avait guère que la compagnie des gardes pour tromper son ennui et sa solitude.

"- C'est l'heure… à la semaine prochaine."

Lâcha soudain Mu avant de se lever, renversant presque sa tasse dans son impatience à quitter le temple du Pope.

A voix basse, Shion salua la pièce vide avec un rien de résignation.

Il se sentait si vieux et si fatigué…

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait pu s'écouler lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.  
>Depuis leur retour à la vie, il avait parfois l'impression d'errer dans un rêve éveillé sans rien qui ne soit vraiment réel, pas plus les gens que les lieux.<br>Comme si son esprit mourant créait une chimère rassurante avant qu'il ne s'éteigne tout a fait.

"- Dokho ?"

Le grand pope avait vraiment du rester sans bouger un long moment.

Le chevalier de la balance n'était pas attendu au Sanctuaire avant de lendemain. A moins que le lendemain ne soit déjà arrivé….

"- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?"

"- Nous sommes déjà demain ?"

La balance soupira un peu.

Il avait protesté lorsqu'Athéna avait insisté pour que Shion reprenne sa place de grand pope.

Shion avait accepté silencieusement, docile comme jamais.

Dokho avait peur pour son vieil ami. Il avait déjà vu cette apathie galopante et cette tristesse sans nom s'emparer du vieillard au corps d'adolescent après leur retour au Sanctuaire, après la première guerre qu'ils avaient vécut. Petit à petit, une fois le Sanctuaire réparé, Shion s'était enfoncé lentement dans une presque catatonie. Il faisait son travail de pope, certes, et le faisait bien. Mais "Shion" avait lentement disparu.

Il avait fallut l'arrivée d'un bébé aux cheveux mauves pour faire un peu revivre le vieux chevalier.

Visiblement, ce n'était plus assez…

"- Shion….Il faut que tu démissionnes…"

Le pope secoua lentement la tête. S'il quittait le service d'Athéna, que ferait-il ? Il ne serait plus rien… Les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient pas prévus pour profiter d'une quelconque retraite et le premier temple était déjà occupé.

"- Viens avec moi aux cinq pics ! Trouve un nouvel élève ! Je suis sur qu'il y a un petit quelque part qui attend un bon professeur pour revêtir une armure…

Shion refusa encore.

Il ne voulait pas revivre une fois de plus le crève-cœur qu'était la désertion de Mu.

Dokho soupira.

Il avait craint tout cela.

Il avait prévenu Athéna.

La jeune femme n'en avait eut cure.

Elle avait son pope et c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Elle était retournée au Japon, se lavant presque les mains du Sanctuaire qu'elle avait remit entre les mains capables et habituées du grand pope. L'état de santé mentale du vieillard était sans importance pour elle.

"- Tu en reprends ?"

Shion tressaillit et détourna les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à son vieux camarade mais ne pouvait par acquiescer non plus.

"- Shion…."

"- Qu'est ce que ca peut faire ? Je fais mon travail, ca n'impacte personne d'autre que moi.

"- Ca va finir par te tuer.

"- Est-ce si grave ?"

Le chevalier de la balance aurait pu protester vigoureusement, éclater en imprécations ou gronder son vieil ami mais quelle importance ? Ils en avaient déjà discutés des dizaines de fois.

Le résultat était toujours le même.

Tant que l'état de santé de Shion ne s'en ressentirait pas trop….

Dokho sortit une boite de nacre de sa poche.

A l'intérieur, une épaisse poudre blanche très volatile reposait.

"- Et n'en abuse pas."

"- L'ai-je jamais fait ?"

En près de deux siècles de consommation biquotidienne, il n'avait jamais prit plus que le nécessaire pour être un peu apaisé.

Cette fois pourtant, Dokho savait que quelque chose avait changé.

Jusque là, la drogue avait été un soutient pour Shion. Jamais une fuite.  
>Cette fois…<br>Quelque chose était mort pour le vieux pope, et la drogue serait plus une échappatoire qu'une aide.

Dokho le savait.  
>Shion le savait.<p>

Mais l'un comme l'autre savait que Shion ne ferait pas marche arrière.

Aussi, le vieux chevalier de la balance préférait-il lui fournir directement le produit le plus sain plutôt que de le laisser se fournir au fond d'une friche industrielle et consommer une horreur coupée à la lessive ou à la poudre à récurer.

"- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée." Insista Dokho, réticent.

"- Je sais…"

"- Mais tu en prends quand même…"

"- Ca soulage….un peu….

Dokho lui donna la boite avec un soupir.

"- Je suis désolé."

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Le visage de la balance se crispa de colère froide.

"- En effet…"

Il en voulait à Mu, entre autres.

Le jeune bélier ne voyait-il pas le mal qu'il faisait à son maître ?

Que les autres s'en fichent, passe encore… Mais Mu !

Saga passait plus de temps avec Shion que le jeune bélier. Et encore, le gémeau n'était motivé que par sa culpabilité.

Il venait tous les deux jours, tout l'après midi, pour aider le pope dans le colossal travail de rattraper le retard prit dans la paperasse pendant son temps à la tête du sanctuaire.

Il était bien trop fou pour s'être soucié de bêtises comme les impôts et maintenant….Il fallait bien s'en occuper.

Pendant qu'il était là, Shion s'animait un peu.

Il allait un peu mieux, allant même parfois jusqu'à sourire, mais ce n'était pas encore ca, loin de là…

Il n'y avait guère que lorsque Kanon passait prendre des ordres auprès du pope que Dokho avait vu son vieil ami se détendre vraiment.

Il le connaissait assez pour reconnaître les symptômes.

Shion avait des tendresses pour l'ancien Marinas…Et comme il l'avait fait les deux fois ou son cœur s'était attaché à un autre humain, il ne dirait rien…

Le pope n'avait pas une grande opinion de lui. Il se savait bon guerrier, bon gestionnaire, mais c'était bien tout.

Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être seul qu'il avait finit par accepter l'idée qu'il n'était pas le genre de compagnie que des chevaliers quels qu'ils soient et encore moins d'or veuillent supporter.

Il s'étonnait régulièrement que Dokho vienne encore le voir et ne l'abandonne pas comme les autre dans sa solitude d'ermite bureaucratique.

Machinalement, il ouvrit la boite que la balance lui avait apporté, humidifia son auriculaire, le plongea dans la poudre et le porta a sa bouche.

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-minute pour qu'une bienheureuse sensation d'engourdissement ne lui prenne le cœur.

Il se sentait bien mieux, prêt à fonctionner à nouveau presque correctement.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion bien sur.

Il n'en travaillait pas mieux. Mais son cœur engourdit et son esprit rasséréné le laissaient suffisamment en paix pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur son travail.

Dokho soupira tristement, le cœur lourd.

Ca le rendait malade de voir ce à quoi son meilleur ami était rendu pour pouvoir assumer une fonction dont il n'avait jamais voulut.

"- Tu devrais quand même en parler à Athéna."

"- Tu sais comme moi qu'elle s'en fiche." Murmura doucement Shion. "Comme Mu….Comme tous les autres…"

Dokho prit gentiment son vieil ami dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

Même si son cœur était comme anesthésié par la drogue, le pope souffrait de sa solitude et du désintérêt flagrant de ses petits.

La balance comprenait.

Il n'aurait pas apprécié du tout que Shiryu se comporte avec lui comme Mu se comportait avec Shion. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Il mit Shion sous la couette, resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis quitta le temple.

Il avait une longue discussion à avoir avec un ovin réfractaire.

########

Shaka n'était pas très content.

Pas du diner, non…il était délicieux, comme toujours lorsque c'était Mu qui le faisait.

Lui était une véritable catastrophe en cuisine au point que le mouton lui avait interdit d'y faire quoique ce soit, à part faire chauffer la casserole pour l'eau chaude du thé.

Shaka n'était pas très content de son mouton.

Chaque mercredi, il allait à son cours de sculpture et chaque mercredi il devait forcer Mu a aller voir le pope pour passer une heure avec lui.

Et chaque mercredi, il le savait, Mu partait plus tôt que la semaine précédente…

Le chevalier de la vierge ne comprenait pas vraiment son agneau.

Lui aurait donné son œil droit pour avoir un "père" à aimer et pour prendre soin de lui.

Mu semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

Pire, le bélier semblait ne pas supporter celui qui l'avait élevé.

Shaka ne comprenait pas.

Comme la plus part de ses frères, il avait vu le teint du pope se plomber, des cernes apparaître sous ses yeux et son regard se faire de plus en plus mélancolique.

C'était pour ca qu'il forçait Mu a passer du temps avec son maitre.

Il ne comprenait pourquoi Mu avait mit une telle distance entre son maitre et lui.

Shaka n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter.  
>Saga se débrouillait pour abandonner ses élèves un après midi tous les deux jours en les confiants à qui était libre à ce moment là pour passer du temps avec Shion, Aphrodite faisait de son mieux pour le fournir en roses au parfum apaisant, Camus surveillait son alimentation avec la rigueur d'un sergent instructeur, Milo prenait soin que personne ne l'ennuie avec des détails futiles qu'il se chargeait de régler avec l'aide de Shura et DeathMask pour que le pope puisse se reposer…<p>

Tous, sans exception, travaillaient dans l'ombre à décharger un maximum leur père d'adoption pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu.

Malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas vraiment marcher, au point que, handicapés sociaux comme ils étaient tous, ils ne sachent plus quoi faire. Ils attendaient tous de Mu qu'il joue son rôle d'élève du vieux bélier et le soutienne. Ou obtienne de lui des billes pour l'aider.

Mais le jeune bélier semblait s'en ficher comme d'une guigne.

Depuis quand Mu était-il devenu aussi égoïste ?

Ho, ce n'était pas dur à savoir.

Il suffisait de sortir dans le jardin du Bélier pour tomber sur une toute petite tombe d'enfant, encore fraîche, que Mu avait creusé et remplit quelques jours à peine après leur retour à la vie, quand l'épuisement était encore dans leur muscles et l'avait empêchés de sauver Kiki.

Pauvre enfant…

Un banal accident.

Un simple accident comme il y en avait des milliers d'autres chaque jour dans le monde.

Un enfant enthousiaste face à un camion.

Le pauvre petit n'avait même pas eut le réflexe de se téléporter que tout était déjà finit.

Et Mu culpabilisait.  
>C'était lui qui avait envoyé l'enfant à Athènes a sa place parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de s'y rendre.<p>

Et le petit en était mort.

Shaka soupira doucement.

Des fois, il avait l'impression que le cœur de Mu s'était éteint avec l'enfant.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, la Vierge s'était décidé à s'ouvrir au Bélier pour ne pas risquer de le perdre encore. Pourtant, il n'en avait rien fait.

Pour lui, Mu était "son" bélier. "son" agneau…. Dans les faits, Mu ne voyait en lui qu'un ami…

Peut-être…

Aussi, depuis la mort de Kiki tentait-il lamentablement d'aider Mu à surmonter son deuil sans laisser voir ses sentiments pour le Bélier.

Un soupir supplémentaire lui échappa.

"- Mu… Tu ne crois pas que tu blesse Shion à le repousser ainsi ?"

L'agneau lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Je m'en fiche !"

Le ton définitif força la Vierge à laisser tomber. Il savait que s'il insistait, ils se disputeraient, une fois de plus, et que Mu finirait en larmes dans son temple et qu'une fois de plus, il prendrait des choses pas bonnes pour la santé.

#######

Kanon sauta sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps à mesure que son inquiétude montait.

L'ancien marinas avait de plus en plus souvent envie d'attraper ses confrères par le col et de les secouer très fort.

Ils attendaient quoi ? Qu'ils aient un mort de plus sur la conscience ?

Il n'y avait guerre que Dohko pour faire quelque chose.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Les autres avaient en plus de leur affection pour Shion un respect qui, dans la situation actuelle, était des plus malheureux.

Ils n'osaient rien faire et espéraient que Mu le ferait à leur place.

Mu…Mu qui était encore plus au trente sixième dessous que Shion ! Mais quelle bande de cons !

…..

…..

Ouai, nan, en fait, ils étaient aussi pas doués que lui, simplement, ils le cachaient moins bien.

Youpi.

Si rien ne changeait, Kiki ne s'ennuierait sans doute pas très longtemps de ces deux aînés.

Kanon se faufila sans bruit dans la chambre immense.

Roulé en boule sous sa couette, Shion dormait.

C'était un avantage d'être…d'avoir été, le dragon des mers. Il ne se sentait aucune fidélité pour le Pope. Pour Shion, c'était autre chose. Mais pour le pope, il s'en tapait l'arrière train avec un fémur de concombre des mers.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit sans le moindre complexe.

Oui, il n'était qu'un vil stalker qui rentrait en douce dans la chambre de quelqu'un pour le regarder dormir...pardon, pour surveiller son état de santé.

Il aurait bien sur cassé la gueule de la première personne qui aurait sous entendu qu'il puisse avoir de tendres sentiments pour le pope.

Il était un mâle, un vrai, un viril, un tatoué, qui sentait bon le sable chaud et les algues fraîches. Il n'était pas attiré du tout par le corps mince et souple du pope qui avait ressortit les robe de son prédécesseur parce qu'il avait tellement maigrit que celles qu'il portait quand Kanon était enfant lui étaient si grandes qu'elles faisaient toiles de tente pour sumo quand le pope les posaient sur ses frêles épaules. Il n'avait pas les doigts qui le démangeait de l'attraper par la taille et de le serrer contre son torse pour dévorer sa nuque et ses épaules de baisers. Il ne… Bref…

Les joues roses, Kanon imagina un vieux Dohko champignonesque en train de copuler avec Seiya. C'était idéal pour calmer certaines excitations basses.

L'ancien général effleura le front du pope du bout des doigts.

La peau était chaude et sèche, Shion n'était peut-être pas encore malade mais il n'était pas en bonne santé, c'était une évidence.

Le regard de Kanon dériva dans la pièce à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse pour aider l'Atlante. Déjà, il avait eut une longue conversation avec Aiolia au sujet de Mu. Il ne restait plus au lion qu'à aller voir Shaka pour qu'ils discutent ensemble de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour et avec l'agneau. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour le gamin. Perdu comme l'agneau était, l'amour de deux personnes suffirait sans doute à peine pour le soulager et lui redonner goût à la vie.

….

…..  
>Rha c'était nul d'être à moitié dingue, comme tous les autres. Comment avoir une vie normale quand on était a moitié taré ? Flûte quoi !<p>

Gêné dans son sommeil par la présence fébrile de Kanon, Shion se retourna dans son sommeil. Sa main s'ouvrit.

La petite boite donnée par Dohko lui échappa.

Elle roula sur la couverture puis tomba sur le sol couvert d'un tapis avec un petit bruit mat

Kanon se pencha pour ramasser la petite boite entrouverte par sa chute. Avec surprise, il réalisa la présence de la poudre blanche. Un frisson désagréable lui remonta le long du dos.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait.

La dernière fois, c'était un de ses hommes qui en prenait.

La gorge serrée, il humecta le bout de son doigt pour goûter le produit qu'il recracha immédiatement.  
>Cette fois livide, il se tourna vers Shion.<p>

Les yeux mi-clos d'un épuisement évident, le pope tendit simplement la main;

"- Donne moi ça, Kanon."

Le marinas se releva sans quitter le pope des yeux. Sans un mot, il alla vider la boite dans le feu qui brûlât vers pendant quelques secondes.

La frayeur évidente dans les yeux, Shion se levait lamentablement.

"- Non…."

Le marinas revint vers le pope.

Son poing rencontra sa tempe.

Il attrapa le corps inconscient avant qu'il ne tombe puis le reposa doucement sur le lit.

Sans réfléchir, il l'enroula dans la couverture puis fouilla la chambre à la recherche d'un papier et d'un crayon.

Il nota quelques phrases, posa la boite quasi vide à coté, puis souleva le pope dans ses bras.  
>Sans un bruit, il quitta la chambre, le palais et le Sanctuaire.<p>

La lettre était adressée à Dokho.

Le Marinas espérait qu'il serait intelligent.


	2. Chapter 2

Dame blanche

Partie 2/2

"- OU EST-IL !"

Saga attrapa Mu par les poignets pendant que Shaka et Aiolia ceinturaient le jeune Atlante pour l'empêcher d'attaquer le gémeau.

"- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?" S'agaça Saga, irrité par l'agneau mais tout aussi inquiet que lui.

Un serviteur avait déboulé une heure plus tôt, une lettre à la main. Il l'avait donné à Dokho qui l'avait lu avant de passer au livide. Follement inquiet, la Balance avait convoqué tout le monde dans le dernier temple pour leur expliquer la situation : Kanon avait enlevé Shion.

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de finir et d'expliquer le pourquoi que les chevaliers d'or s'étaient tous levés du même mouvement en hurlant leur colère, tous prêt a remettre au goût du jour la guerre contre Poséidon.

Depuis il essayait de calmer assez les esprits pour terminer ses explications.

"- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER BORDEL DE MERDE !" Finit par hurler Shaka qui commençait aussi à en avoir plein les flancs. Sans compter qu'il ne supportait que très mal l'angoisse de Mu. Si Dokho avait des informations complémentaires….

Un silence de mort tomba sur les chevaliers d'or.

Non seulement Shaka venait de hurler comme un putois des plaines, mais en plus il venait de jurer ! Ho, pas comme un marin alcoolisé bien sur. Mais quand même quoi ! C'était Shaka !

"- Vieux maître, si vous voulez bien." Persifla encore la Vierge dont la voix dégoulinait tellement de sarcasme qu'on aurait put le croire présentateur de télé réalité dans une émission satirique américaine.

Dokho eut besoin d'une minute pour se remettre.

"- Heu… oui…. Comme j'essayais de vous le dire, c'est peut-être aussi bien."

Une nouvelle fois, les hurlements se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que Shaka élève a nouveau la voix.

"- Quel est le vrai problème avec Shion ?" Finit par demander Aldébaran d'une voix douce.

On le prenait souvent pour un crétin parce qu'il ne l'ouvrait pas trop, mais justement. Quand il n'avait rien d'intelligent à dire, la grande montagne de muscle qui n'aurait pas fait de mal a un chaton spectral qu'il était savait la fermer.

Dokho hésita longuement.

Tout dire ?

Ce serait se mettre en position de s'en prendre plein la figure. Après tout, il fournissait Shion depuis TRES longtemps. Et même si c'était pour le bien du pope, les gamins excités qu'il avait devant lui ne le prendrait sans doute pas comme ça.

"- Shion… A un léger problème….de dépendance." Commença la Balance. "Ca fait…très longtemps que ça dure. Ca allait mieux après l'arrivée de Mu quand il était bébé mais à présent…. Je suppose que Kanon l'à emmené pour le sevrer. Au Sanctuaire sous marin, Shion est quasiment sans pouvoir et ceux de Kanon sont décuplé. Il aura normalement la force là-bas de le contrôler le temps qu'il aille…mieux. Une fois que sa dépendance sera passée, il pourra se pencher sur la cause de sa rechute."

Mu soupira.

"- Qu'est ce que ce vieux fou a encore fait ?"

CLAC !

La main posée sur sa joue à présent écarlate, les yeux remplis de larmes de stupéfaction autant que de douleur, Mu fixait Aiolia avec hébétement.

"- M'enfin… Qu'est ce qui te prends ?"

"- Quand tu auras finit de te confire dans ton malheur comme un cornichon dans du vinaigre, peut-être pourras-tu te sortir la tête du cul et comprendre ce que vient de dire Dokho ?"

Le lion se mettait rarement en colère. Et moins encore après l'homme…l'un des deux hommes qu'il aimait. Mais LA ! Lorsque la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas, il fallait prendre des mesures. Kanon l'avait fait pour Shion, il était temps que Shaka et lui fassent de même pour Mu. Le coup d'œil que la Vierge et le Lion avaient échangés un instant plus tôt avait suffit. S'il le fallait, ils scelleraient momentanément a eux deux les pouvoirs de Mu le temps qu'il arrête de se comporter en un mélange agaçant de tragédienne grecque et de gosse de trois ans.

Les yeux presque noirs de colère, Mu s'était redressé.

La marque écarlate de main sur sa joue palissait encore plus le reste de sa peau en comparaison.

"- Aiolia tu…"

"- Dokho vient de dire que Shion est drogué, qu'il est coutumier du fait, qu'il s'en était sortit une fois quand tu es devenu son fils mais qu'il a replongé maintenant que tu le traites comme une merde." Insista le Lion sans la moindre pitié.

Le visage convulsé de rage de Mu se transforma graduellement à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des paroles d'Aiolia. Les yeux remplit d'angoisse, il se tourna vers Dokho. Ce n'était pas vrai hein ? Hein ?

La Balance détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Mu éclata en lourds sanglots.

Shaka le prit dans ses bras.

"- Vieux maître… Depuis quand Shion est-il… dépendant ?"

"- ….il a commencé à prendre de l'opium peut après son arrivée sur le trône."

"- …Ha…Quand même…"

Camus grimaça. Une aussi longue dépendance….

"- Ce n'est pas le côté récréatif qui l'attire la dedans, Camus. Il n'est pas dépendant à l'effet de flash. Il est dépendant à l'engourdissement que ça lui procure. Il a essayé les anti-dépresseurs et même le lithium et les régulateurs thymiques quand la pharmacopée a suffisamment évoluée. Rien n'y fait. Le métabolisme des Atlantes est à la fois trop rapide et trop différents de celui des humains pour que ça puisse l'aider… Quand il a commencé a acheter n'importe quoi…" Dokho soupira. Il ne se déferait sans doute jamais de sa culpabilité. "J'ai commencé à le fournir moi-même avec des produits dont j'étais sur de la provenance. Ne me faites pas un scandale ! Je préfère le voir prendre un peu de cocaïne de qualité et survivre que le savoir acheter un truc coupé a la lessive sans indication de concentration et finir la bave au lèvre a faire une overdose dans une ruelle pourrie."

Et ça avait bien faillit arriver une fois, raison pour laquelle il avait commencé a cultiver lui-même opium et coca dans son jardin. Lorsque Shion lui avait renvoyé les dernières doses, peu après l'arrivée de Mu au Sanctuaire, Dokho en avait dansé la Polka pendant deux jours.

Les chevaliers d'or restèrent silencieux, paralysés par la consternation autant que la culpabilité.

Que Kanon ait ainsi prit les choses en main….

"- Nous allons fermer la frontière entre le Sanctuaire de Poséidon et le notre jusqu'à ce que Kanon nous contacte." Décida soudain Saga, immédiatement revenu dans le role de pope intérimaire.

"- QUOI ?" Hurla Aioros. "Mais Saga…."

"- Réfléchis Aioros…"

La Sagittaire ferma son clapet une minute.

"- …..En effet…. Si c'est fermé de notre côté, Shion ne pourra pas sortir facilement du Sanctuaire sous marin, Kanon le gardera plus facilement chez lui…Et Shion ne pourra pas tirer de pouvoir de nous."

Les chevaliers d'or approuvèrent tous, l'un après l'autre, la motion.

Saga se dirigea vers la petite porte juste derrière le trône. Les autres chevaliers le suivirent.

A part Mu, aucun d'entre eux n'en connaissait l'existence.

Lentement, Saga découvrit le gros cristal blanc qui trônait sur un piédestal.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- C'est la pierre cœur du sanctuaire. C'est ici que son ancrés les boucliers, tous les chevaliers, les gardes. Et les frontières." Expliqua Saga avant de s'entailler la paume.

Il posa sa main sur la pierre qui brilla légèrement une seconde avant de l'accepter une fois de plus. Ils sentirent tous la fermeture de la frontière marine.

"- Alors c'est comme ça que le pope sais tout ?" S'extasia Camus, les yeux brillant de curiosité avide.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, mon Camus ?"

Milo n'avait jamais aucun problème à exprimer son incompréhension. De toute façon, on ne pouvait jamais être idiot à essayer d'apprendre !

"- Si la pierre est le Sanctuaire et que le pope est lié a elle, il doit avoir, a travers elle, la vision de tout le Sanctuaire, chevaliers, où qu'ils soient, inclus. Saga ?"

Le Gémeau hocha la tête.

"- Dans une certaine mesure, c'est exactement ça. C'est un peu plus compliqué mais…dans l'idée, c'est ça. Je n'ai jamais réussit a la contrôler pleinement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé non plus. Il a des protections incluses que je ne voulais pas réveiller. Mais je peux la manipuler à minima…"

"- C'EST POUR CA !" Cria soudain Milo avec une certaine jubilation."

"- Que ?"

"- Que les bronzes étaient à leur maximum ! Et que les spectres étaient aussi puissant ! Normalement, la barrière aurait du limiter leur cosmos puisqu'ils envahissaient le Sanctuaire ! Mais comme t'as pas pu contrôler la pierre, t'as pas pu passer la barrière en mode défensif !"

Comme tous les chevaliers, il était au courant du bouclier sensé diviser par dix le pouvoir des agresseurs…ou de toute personne non reliée au Sanctuaire, donc a la pierre.

"- T'es vachement moins con qu'on pourrait croire en faire !" S'amusa DM avant de se prendre une claque sur la nuque de la part d'Aphrodite.

"- Ho ! Toi !"

Dokho soupira.

Il sentait la tension parmi ses frères mais les chevaliers d'or tentaient d'assimiler et de faire front. Ils étaient tous pâles, inquiet, fébriles, mais ils tentaient de faire bonne figure.

Rigide entre Shaka et Aiolia, Mu serrait les poings. Les yeux clos, il essayait sans succès pour l'instant de retenir l'élan auto destructeur de son cosmos. Il avait fait du mal à son maître. Il était responsable… Depuis la mort de Kiki, il dérivait dans un état de semi conscience. Son deuil lui paraissait trop gros pour le surmonter. Il en voulait à Shion de ne pas sembler affecté. Il s'en voulait d'en vouloir à son maître, donc il le repoussait de son mieux. Ce n'était même pas réellement conscient.

On l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules pour le secouer.

"- Mu ! Arrête !"

Sans réellement entendre la voix paniquée d'Aiolia, Mu continuait à retourner son cosmos contre lui-même. C'était sa faute… Sa faute !

Une monstrueuse chape de plomb mentale lui tomba brutalement sur les épaules.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que l'inconscience ne l'emporte fut qu'il ne sentait soudain plus du tout son cosmos.

Livide, Shaka se passa une main sur le visage.

"- On aurait du faire ça depuis un moment."

Deathmask retira sa main du crâne de Mu.

"- Peuh ! On pouvait pas savoir qu'il était idiot à ce point !"

Après le Cancer, le Vierge et le Lion, chaque chevalier d'or vint rajouter son propre sceau sur le cosmos de Mu. Ce n'était que temporaire bien sure. Chacun ajoutant son sceau avec ses propres conditions a sa levée. Mais petit a petit, a mesure qu'il irait mieux, le jeune bélier retrouverait sa force.

"- Aiolia, on va s'installer chez toi." Imposa soudain Shaka.

Le Lion hocha la tête. Oui, c'était le mieux à faire.

"- Et pour Shion ?"

"- Kanon a les choses en main." Soupira Dokho.

##########

En main, Kanon ne savait pas.  
>Mais par contre, il en avait déjà plein les bras.<p>

Couché sur son lit qu'il lui avait abandonné, Kanon observait avec inquiétude Shion.

Il n'avait pas eut l'impression de taper si fort !

Le pope n'avait pas reprit conscience depuis deux jours. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était mit a trembler très fort, a transpirer comme un bœuf et même a vomir du sang et une espèce de résidu blanc que le marinas ne voulait pas identifier.

Les dents serrées, Kanon l'avait serré contre lui, lavé, aidé et nettoyé.  
>C'était un travail ingrat et répugnant mais il avait signé en connaissance de cause.<p>

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son vieux fou s'auto détruire juste parce qu'une connasse a gros seins et un petit branleur sans cervelle ne se rendaient pas compte du mal qu'ils faisaient aux gens autours d'eux.

Un gémissement en provenance du lit le fit bondir.

Avant même que Shion soit encore malade, il l'avait penché vers la ruelle du lit sur un seau et l'aidait a vomir le peu qu'il avait encore dans l'estomac. Depuis deux bonnes heures, l'Atlante n'évacuait plus qu'un peu de bille et sa peau ne transpirait plus le répugnant résidu jaunâtre qu'il lui faisait des plaques épaisses et probablement très désagréables un peu partout en séchant.

Kanon renifla.

Heureusement que le métabolisme des atlantes était ultra rapide !

Un humain n'aurait pas ressentit de manque aussi vite…et ne se serait pas purgé aussi rapidement.  
>C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait que Shion ai pu survivre aussi longtemps.<p>

Avec un soupir, il l'aida a se rallonger mais une main faible se referma sur son poignet.

"- Que…"

"- tout va bien, Shion. Vous devez vous reposer."

"- Qu'est ce que…je fais là…"

La voix rauque et douloureuse fit grimacer le marinas.

"- Vous êtes malade. Vous devez vous reposer." Insista Kanon avant de soupirer d'agacement lorsque le pope tenta de le repousser pour se lever.

Haussant les épaules, le cadet des gémeaux finit par le soulever du lit pour le conduire a la salle de bain. Pour plus de facilité dans sa surveillance, Kanon avait laissé le pope nu aussi le posa-t-il simplement sur les toilettes pendant que Shion faisait…ce qu'il avait a faire et que lui-même lui préparait un bain.

Il dut porter l'atlante dans l'eau et rentrer dans l'immense baignoire avec lui pour qu'il ne se noie pas. Malgré la distance qu'il tentait de mettre entre eux, le pauvre Marinas se sentait de plus en plus incapable de garder la tête froide.

Hé ! Il fantasmait sur le vieux depuis qu'il avait douze ans. C'était pas sa faute ! Et de l'avoir là, nu entre ses papattes frémissantes….

Brrr.

"- Kanon, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Finit par demander le pope que le bain réchauffait et semblait ramener à la vie consciente comme un lézard laissé sur un pierre chaude.

"- Quoi ?" Aboya le marinas que sa gène mettait à la torture. "Je sauve votre misérable existence et votre non moins misérable cervelle fritte dans trop de poudre blanche !"

Shion se renfrogna immédiatement.

"- Je t'ai rien demandé !

"- Et moi, je vais pas vous laisser vous tuer, vieux fou !"

"- Je sais ce que je fais."

"- ben voyons !"

"- J'en prends depuis des décennies." S'agaça Shion que le manque rendait nerveux.

Kanon en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Si longtemps ?

Il laissa retomber les boucles vertes qu'il lavait pour attraper le pope par les épaules et le forcer a le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Quand j'en aurai finit avec toi, vieux fou. Tu approcheras même pas un kilo de farine sans avoir envie de fuir en courant !" Gronda le marinas.

Un peu choqué par la violence du jeune homme, Shion resta silencieux une seconde.

Quoi, il s'inquiétait pour lui ?

Il allait répondre mais une vague de nausée lui monta a la gorge.

Kanon le força aussitôt a fermer les yeux et a pencher la tête le temps que la nausée passe.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Misérable, Shion hocha la tête.

Kanon l'aida a tenir sur ses pieds le temps qu'il le rince puis lui enfila un épais peignoir orange. La couleur jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour un défilé.

Le marinas le porta dans le jardin le temps d'aérer la chambre et de changer les draps puis revint vers lui.

"- Au moins, le manque sera passé vite."

Shion eut un sourire désolé.

"- Kanon… je ne suis pas en manque…pas encore… Ca c'est ce que je subis normalement…"

Le gémeau se décomposa lentement.

"- Ha….."

Le sourire du pope se fit plus désolé encore.

D'ici 24h, là, ca allait être drôle.


End file.
